Das wirkliche Ich
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Bäh, ich bin schlecht in so was... aber versuchen wir's mal... Das 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt und es ist alles irgendwie anders... vor allem eine ganz bestimmte Person. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig

Das wirkliche Ich  
  
Warnung: die Charas - besonders Draco - sind total Out Of Charakter....   
  
Inhalt: Das 6. Schuljahr für Harry beginnt... und er stellt gleich zu Anfang fest, das etwas nicht mit seinem 'Feind' Draco stimmt. Zuerst findet es Harry sehr verwirrend sich plötzlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, doch noch verwirrender wird es, als andere Gefühle ins Spiel kommen...   
  
Pairing: Draco x Harry; Ron x Hermine; Seamus x Dean... vielleicht kommen sogar noch welche, was weiß ich^^   
  
Kommentar: Meine erste Harry Potter-Fanfic... *grusel* Nicht wirklich gut geworden, aber immerhin hab ich mich aufgerafft, sie überhaupt zu schreiben... Oi, und wer Band 5 noch nicht kennt sollte davor gewarnt werden: leichter bis mittelschwerer SPOILER!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling! Und überhaupt, die Story ist nur aus Spaß an der Freude entstanden...  
  
~+~+~+~+~   
  
1. Kapitel - Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig...   
  
~+~+~+~+~   
  
  
  
Die Sommerferien waren zu Ende und Harry saß schon im Hogwarts-Express um auf seine beiden Freunde Ron und Hermine zu warten. Die beiden hatten ihn mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede noch sein Weihnachtsgeschenk - wo es doch bis Weihnachten noch soooo lange dauert! - besorgen zu müssen vorgeschickt, damit er ein Abteil für sie reservieren konnte. Allerdings war der Zug schon dermaßen voll, dass der Junge der lebt einige Mühe hatte, ein geeignetes Abteil zu finden. Als er schließlich eines fand, in dem noch genügend Platz für sich, Ron, Hermine und ihr Gepäck vorhanden war, erblickte er denjenigen, den er am allerwenigsten sehen wollte: Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
Der blonde Slytherinangehörige saß an einem Fensterplatz und blickte stur hinaus; er schien Harry gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, zumindest wurde dieser nicht mit Dracos sonstigen 'Nettigkeiten' begrüßt.   
  
  
  
Obwohl Harry mit den Gedanken spielte, weiterhin nach einem Abteil zu suchen blieb er dennoch, auch wenn er selbst nicht so genau wusste, warum eigentlich. Er verstaute seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig über seinem Sitz und öffnete das Fenster um nach Ron und Hermine Ausschau halten zu können. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl ob Malfoys ungewöhnlichem Verhalten, so dass er hin und wieder einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick über die Schulter zu dem Blonden warf.   
  
  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge wusste nicht, was ihn gedanklich mehr beschäftigte: die Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermine anscheinend schwerwiegende Geheimnisse vor ihm hatten oder Draco Malfoys seltsames Verhalten und dass er sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen darüber machte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Er machte sich ganz sicher keine Sorgen um seinen blonden Feind. Warum sollte er auch?   
  
  
  
Noch ehe er sich weiter damit auseinander setzen konnte entdeckte er Ron und Hermine, die sich suchend umblickten. Harry lehnte sich weiter aus dem Fenster hinaus, winkte hektisch. Schließlich erspähte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihren Freund und stieß Ron in die Seite, zog ihn schon praktisch mit sich mit. Harry zog sich ins Abteil zurück, schloss das Fenster und half seinen beiden Freunden dann mit ihren Koffern und Pigwidgeons Käfig; Krummbein hatte es sich derweil schon auf einem der Sitze bequem gemacht.   
  
  
  
Ron hatte ein seltsames Strahlen im Gesicht und sah unheimlich glücklich und zufrieden aus, Hermines Wangen überzog ein leichter, kaum sichtbarer Rotton. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was mit den beiden los war, sie waren schon so, seit sie sich vor zwei Wochen in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten.   
  
  
  
Die drei Freunde setzten sich, doch noch ehe Harry irgend etwas sagen konnte entdeckte Ron Draco und riss die Augen auf. "Was will der denn hier?", zischte er und deutete mit dem Finger abwertend auf den blonden Jungen, der ihre Ankunft noch immer nicht zu bemerken schien.   
  
  
  
Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, der saß schon da als ich rein kam. Bis jetzt hat er sich noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt", erklärte er seinen nicht weniger verblüfften Freunden und ließ sich zurück sinken. Hermine und Ron blickten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, schließlich stand der Rothaarige auf und stellte sich mitten in den Gang.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Malfoy! Was willst du hier?", sprach er den Slytherin scharf an und seine Augen funkelten. Wenn sich der Typ schon so merkwürdig verhielt musste man das doch ausnutzen.   
  
  
  
Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte sich überrascht um, doch als sein Blick auf Ron, Hermine und Harry fiel zogen sich die sturmgrauen Augen zu engen Schlitzen und seine eben noch sanft-überraschte Miene wurde eisig und abweisend. "Meine Ruhe haben, Wiesel", antwortete er knurrend, doch die drei Freunde merkten gleich, dass die sonstige Feindseeligkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden war. Es klang nur noch.... ja, müde und resigniert.   
  
  
  
Ron zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und runzelte die Stirn. "Na so was. Und du traust dich, hier ohne deine beiden Wachhunde zu bleiben?", bohrte er weiter, da er - nach einem kurzen Blick rundrum - feststellte, dass weder Crabbe noch Goyle noch ein anderer Slytherin in der Nähe war.   
  
  
  
Nun wanderte eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue in die Höhe und Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Glaubst du, ich brauche die? Ich sehe hier keinen, vor dem ich mich fürchten müsste!", gab er kühl zurück. "Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Wiesel." Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz gesprochen drehte er auch schon seinen Kopf zum Fenster, blickte wieder hinaus und schien die Anwesenheit der drei Gryffindors zu vergessen.   
  
  
  
Dem rothaarigen Jungen klappte die Kinnlade nach unten, Hermine und Harry blickten sich ungläubig an und schüttelten dann gleichzeitig die Köpfe. DAS sollte Draco Malfoy sein? DER Draco Malfoy, der Harry nicht mal ansehen konnte ohne ihn mit Gehässigkeiten zu überhäufen? Irgend etwas schien hier ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen...   
  
  
  
Doch noch ehe sie sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnten gab es durch den gesamten Zug einen Ruck, dann fuhr selbiger langsam, doch immer schneller werdend, los. Die drei Freunde rückten ein bisschen enger zusammen, flüsterten miteinander und warfen immer wieder skeptische Blicke in Richtung Draco.   
  
  
  
Dieser schien sie wirklich wieder vergessen und aus seiner Umwelt ausgeschlossen zu haben. Nicht ein einziges Mal drehte er den Kopf zu ihnen, seine grauen Augen blickten leer nach draußen, wie Harry in der Fensterspiegelung erkennen konnte. "Vielleicht hat er endlich erkannt, was für ein Mistkerl er ist und dass er gegen Harry niemals eine Chance hat und suhlt sich deswegen im Selbstmitleid?", mutmaßte Ron mit gehässigem Unterton; ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass er den verhassten Slytherin würde ärgern können, ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen tat. Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Unsinn, Ron, zu dieser Einsicht würde Malfoy wahrscheinlich erst kommen, wenn ihm ein ganzes Haus auf den Kopf fällt! Vielleicht ist das einfach ein Trick?" Nun war es Harry, der den Kopf schüttelte. "Glaub ich nicht. Der hat vorhin als ich rein kam nicht mal mit den Augen geblinzelt, der hat erst gemerkt das jemand da ist, als Ron ihn angesprochen hat! Vielleicht ist er krank?"   
  
  
  
So ging es noch ein Weilchen hin und her, erst als die alte Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten durch ihr Abteil lief und die drei sich etwas kauften wandten sie sich einem anderen Thema zu. So interessant war der veränderte Malfoy nun doch nicht, es gab auch noch anderes, worüber es sich zu unterhalten lohnte. Wahrscheinlich war das eh nur eine Phase, die wieder vorüber gehen würde. Ron und Hermine, die wieder Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor geworden waren - Malfoy ebenfalls, wie das Band kennzeichnete - verschwanden nur einmal kurz für ein paar Minuten, um sich mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern - ausgenommen Malfoy, der unbeweglich und abwesend sitzen blieb - zu treffen.   
  
  
  
Harrys Blicke wanderten hin und wieder - und ohne, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte - zu dem Blondschopf, der mittlerweile mit leicht verkniffenem Gesicht auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Dem Jungen der lebt wurde bei diesem Anblick irgendwie ganz anders, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was geschehen sein konnte, um Malfoy derartig zu verändern.   
  
  
  
Da es für September noch immer unglaublich heiß war, riss Ron irgendwann das Fenster auf, so dass ein leichter Windhauch immer mal wieder die drei Freunde erfrischte. Doch noch immer schien es heißer und heißer zu werden, so dass der Rotschopf schlussendlich aufstand und zu Malfoy ging, um dort ebenfalls das Fenster zu öffnen, damit der Luftduchzug sie abkühlen konnte.   
  
  
  
Er war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als ein leichter Ruck durch den Zug ging und ihn zum Schwanken brachte. Ron, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, ruderte mit den Armen um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, was sich jedoch als unnütz erwies. Einen Wimpernschlag später fand er sich auf Malfoys Schoß wieder, welcher sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Unterlippe biss und wachsbleich wurde. Noch ehe Ron sich von diesem Schock - er befand sich auf MALFOYS Schoß!!!! - erholen konnte, hatte der Blonde ihn von sich gestoßen, die grauen Augen dunkel verfärbt und zu funkelnden Schlitzen zusammengezogen.   
  
  
  
"Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal in meine Nähe zu kommen, Weasley!", fauchte er und wirkte dabei so bedrohlich, das Ron unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück wich. Doch dann wich der wütende Gesichtsaudruck wieder der vorherigen Gleichgültigkeit und Draco sah erneut aus dem Fenster.   
  
  
  
Ron hatte sich vor Überraschung ein Kommentar verkniffen, setzte sich schleunigst wieder zu Harry und Hermine, die das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet hatten, jederzeit bereit einzugreifen. Doch das Malfoy so schnell 'aufgab' verwirrte sie alle drei. Harry musste sich geradezu dazu zwingen, den anderen nicht zu fragen, was denn mit ihm los sei. Er hatte zwar einen 'Helfer-Komplex', dennoch würde er nicht so tief sinken, diesen bei Malfoy anzuwenden. Oder?   
  
  
  
Eine Zeit lang war es völlig still im Abteil, Ron futterte Süßigkeiten, Hermine kraulte Krummbein, der es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte und Harry hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Endlich würde er wieder in Hogwarts sein! Wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt die Dursleys für ein weiteres Schuljahr zu verlassen. Zwar hatte das vergangene Jahr und Sirius' Tod einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in ihm hinterlassen, doch nichts war so schlimm, als noch länger bei Petunia, Vernon und Dudley zu bleiben; auch wenn sie sich nach der freundlichen 'Unterhaltung' die sie nach dem Abschluss des 5. Schuljahres auf dem Kings Cross mit Remus, Moody und Tonks geführt hatten, wesentlich 'netter' und umgänglicher waren.   
  
  
  
Das Essen dort war dennoch schrecklich, Petunias keifende Stimme schmerzte einem immer mehr in den Ohren, von Vernons dröhnendem Bass mal ganz abgesehen. Er hatte es satt, ständig den Diener für die drei zu spielen, manches mal war er sehr nahe dran, Dudley in sein fettes, grinsendes, meist schokoladenverschmiertes Gesicht zu schlagen.   
  
  
  
Die angenehme Ruhe wurde durch ein halblautes Piepen gestört. Irritiert blickten sich die drei Freunde an; dann registrierten sie, dass es aus Malfoys Richtung kam. Dieser schien es gar nicht zu bemerken, er starrte noch immer schweigend aus dem Fenster. Ron grinste ein breites, fieses Grinsen und räusperte sich kurz. "Hey, Malfoy! Bei dir piepts!", rief er dann zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber und unterdrückte ein Lachen.   
  
  
  
"Hm?", fragte dieser und drehte sich zu den drei Freunden um, ehe er wissend die Augen verdrehte, aufstand und seinen Koffer hinunter hievte.   
  
  
  
Ron sackte die Kieferlade nach unten, er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer Gleichgültigkeit. Fassungs- und vor allem sprachlos starrte er Malfoy an.   
  
  
  
Auch Harry blickte zum blonden Slytherin hinüber, überrascht bemerkte er, dass dieser Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Koffer nach unten zu bekommen. Er schien kaum gewachsen zu sein und als er unter dem Gewicht des Koffers kurz schwankte war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher, dass die dünne Gestalt unter dem weiten Umhang keine Einbildung war.   
  
  
  
Aus einem Seitenfach holte Malfoy ein kleines, rundes Etwas heraus, welches dieses nervige Piepen hervorrief. Für Harry und Hermine sah es aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Kompass, Ron wusste mit diesem Objekt gar nichts anzufangen. Draco warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, seine Hand krampfte sich darum, ehe er es einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ und mit dem Fuß kräftig drauf trat. Es knackte, knirschte und splitterte, er nahm die Überreste auf und warf sie ungerührt aus dem Fenster.   
  
  
  
Dann wuchtete er den Koffer wieder hoch, wankte kurz und mühte sich um einen sicheren Stand. Allerdings suchte sich der Hogwarts-Express gerade diesen Moment aus, um häftig zu wackeln und zu schlingern[1], so dass es ihm unmöglich war, sich auszubalancieren. Er wäre sicherlich nach hinten geflogen, hätte Harry nicht geistesgegenwärtig reagiert und wäre hinter ihn gesprungen, um den Koffer mit beiden Händen fest zu halten. Da erst merkte der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe, dass er Malfoy mittlerweile um eine ganze Kopflänge überragte und auch an den Schultern breiter geworden war.   
  
  
  
Dieser hatte in Erwartung eines unsanften Aufpralls die Augen zusammengekniffen, welche er jetzt erstaunt öffnete. Den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt blickte er nach hinten zu Harry, ein leises, heiseres "Danke" entkam seiner Kehle. Ron, Hermine und Harry starrten ihn an als hätte Snape gerade erklärt er würde Neville 50 Punkte für einen gelungenen Zaubertrank geben, schwiegen jedoch.   
  
  
  
Erst als Harry wieder bei ihnen saß flüsterte Ron: "Kneift mich bitte mal einer? Ich glaub das nicht, das ist nie und nimmer Draco Malfoy!" Hermine nickte nur zustimmend, die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen spiegelten Harrys eigene Verwunderung. "Wenn das der Draco Malfoy ist, den ich kenne, werde ich dieses Schuljahr kein einziges Buch lesen, dass nicht auf dem Stundenplan vermerkt ist", brachte sie hervor und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Abteilungstür aufgerissen und Dean, Seamus, Ginny und Neville stürmten hinein, ein unverwüstliches freches Grinsen im Gesicht. Die drei hatten ausgesprochen gute Laune und begrüßten Ron, Harry und Hermine ausgelassen.   
  
  
  
"Noch 'ne halbe Stunde bis Hogwarts", sagte Neville und ließ sich neben Harry auf den freien Platz fallen, während Ginny sich zu Ron und Hermine quetschte, wobei die beiden älteren ausgesprochen bereitwillig eng zusammen rückten. "Ach nee, schau mal, wer da ist, Dean", tönte Seamus und erspähte Draco, der wieder still und unscheinbar auf seinem Fensterplatz saß. Neville und Dean rissen die Augen auf. "Das ich das noch erleben darf", fing Ginny an, quetschte sich imaginäre Tränen aus den Augen. "Harry und Ron sitzen in stiller Eintracht mit Malfoy in einem Abteil und keiner hat auch nur einen Kratzer..." Bei diesen Worten imitierte sie perfekt die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George, die sicherlich ähnliches vom Stapel gelassen hätten.   
  
  
  
Dann brachen die vier Neuankömmlinge synchron in Gelächter aus, giggelten und hatten scheinbar alle Mühe, sich vor Lachen nicht auf dem Boden zu wälzen. "Was... was... habt ihr... dem denn... gegeben?", erkundigte sich Dean, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Seamus nickte zustimmend, wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Zwei Abteile weiter hinten hocken seine Schatten Crabbe und Goyle mit Trauermienen, als wäre einer gestorben und auf die Frage, wo denn ihr Herrchen ist gucken sie nur noch dümmer als sonst", fügte er hinzu.   
  
  
  
Ron war mittlerweile aufgesprungen und rot angelaufen, vor allem seine Ohren glühten. "Jetzt kriegt euch aber mal wieder ein", fuhr er die beiden an, die grünen Augen funkelten leicht. "Der" - ein Kopfnicken Richtung Draco - "ist schon die ganze Zeit so, total weggetreten. Er hat sich vorher sogar BEDANKT! Bei HARRY!", setzte er die vier in Kenntnis.   
  
  
  
Sofort prusteten diese wieder los; Dean und Seamus hielten sich aneinander fest, damit sie nicht auf dem Gang kollabierten, Neville klammerte sich an seiner Sitzlehne fest während Ginny sich auf die Lippen biss, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken und sich stattdessen mit den Fäusten auf die Oberschenkel trommelte. "Guter Witz, Ron. Aber du musst von jemand anderem reden!"   
  
  
  
Ron plusterte die Backen auf. "Harry, Hermine, sagt doch auch mal was!"   
  
  
  
Hermine drückte Ron auf den Sitz zurück und Harry schlug Neville, der sich währen des Lachens übelst verschluckt hatte und nun heftigst Hustete und nach Atem rang kräftig auf den Rücken. "Stimmt", sagte er schließlich, als die anderen wieder ruhig waren. "Er hat sich eindeutig bedankt und heute noch keinen beleidigt." "Er sitzt schon seit Fahrtbeginn einfach am Fenster und macht nix", ergänzte Hermine.   
  
  
  
Die anderen starrten erst die drei Freunde, dann sich gegenseitig und dann Malfoy an. In ihren Gehirnen schien es fieberhaft zu arbeiten, dass konnte Harry an ihrem leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerken.   
  
  
  
Schließlich schüttelte Dean den Kopf. "Nein", fing er an und Seamus führte den Faden weiter: "Es gibt keinen Zauberspruch oder -trank, der einen dermaßen ändert."   
  
  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine wären - wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre - einfach umgekippt. "Eure Probleme möcht ich haben", fauchte das Mädchen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Da stimmt was gewaltig nicht mit Malfoy und ihr macht euch über so was Gedanken?! Ein bisschen mehr Ernsthaftigkeit hätte ich euch schon zugetraut!" Und Ron ergänzte: "So einen Spruch hätte Fred und George alle Ehre gemacht, aber doch nicht euch beiden!!"   
  
  
  
Die beiden zuckten die Schultern. "Könnte doch sein das ihn jemand verhext hat", erklärten sie gleichzeitig. "So was soll vorkommen", führte Seamus fort, während George "Das ist schon den besten Zauberer und Hexen passiert." sagte.   
  
  
  
Doch den sieben Gryffindors blieb keine Zeit, weiter darüber nach zu denken, denn sie fuhren bereits in ihrem Endbahnhof Hogsmead ein. Die vier rannten rasch zurück in ihr Abteil um ihr Gepäck zu holen, während die Zurückgebliebenen das ihre schon mal herunter wuchteten. Harry warf einen weiteren Blick zu Draco, welcher sich noch nicht vom Fleck rührte. Erst als der Zug völlig still stand erhob er sich, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zerrte sein Gepäck hinunter.   
  
  
  
Nachdenklich und mit leichten Kopfschütteln blickte Harry dem Blondschopf hinterher, wie er aus dem Abteil ging, ohne die drei Freunde auch nur anzublicken, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen.   
  
  
  
Was in Merlins Namen war mit Draco nur passiert?   
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~   
  
Ende 1. Kapitel   
  
~+~+~+~+~   
  
[1] Die tolle Idee kam mir, als ich mal wieder in der S-Bahn saß und eigentlich was lesen wollte, was aber nicht ging, weil die so doll geschlingert und geschaukelt hat, dass ich die Buchstaben nich mehr sehen konnte... voll fies... .   
  
Okay, ich hoffe, Euch gefällt mein erster Harry-Potter-Slash-Versuch.... ach, und gegen Reviews hab ich echt nix einzuwenden.... 


	2. Der Schein des Seins

Das wirkliche Ich  
  
Okay, es geht auch gleich weiter...  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
2. Kapitel - Der Schein des Seins  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Müde lag Harry in seinem Bett, den Vorhang zugezogen lauschte er den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Zimmermitbewohner. Im Jungenschlafsaal Gryffindors war es recht schnell ruhig geworden, alle waren sie müde; die Hausauswahl und das folgende Festessen waren wie immer großartig gewesen.  
  
Nur Harry konnte noch immer nicht schlafen, zu viel geisterte in seinem Kopf umher, ließ nicht zu, dass er in die Dunkelheit wegdriftete, so gern er dies auch wollte. Also verbrachte er - wie es ihm schien - schon Stunden damit zu, sich von der einen auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Gereizt schlug er die Decke zurück, zog den Vorhang auf und erhob sich, ging zum geöffneten Fenster und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare, vom Vollmond hell erleuchtete Nacht.  
  
Seufzend stützte er die Ellenbogen auf, ließ seinen Blick schweifen, versuchte so viel wie möglich zu erkennen. Ein flatterndes Etwas neben ihm ließ ihn herum fahren, doch als er Hedwigs im Mondlicht silbrig schimmerndes Federkleid ausmachte beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Was hatte er denn eigentlich erwartet?!  
  
Seine treue Eule setzte sich auf seine Schulter, gab gurrende Geräusche von sich und liebkoste vorsichtig und sanft mit dem Schnabel sein Ohrläppchen. Harry hob eine Hand, kraulte durch das weiche Federkleid und strich die aufgewühlten Federn immer wieder glatt. "Na meine Schöne, was machst du zu dieser Zeit noch hier, hm?", fragte er leise, keinen Augenblick lang die Liebkosungen unterbrechend.  
  
Ein etwas stärkerer Biss in sein Ohr ließ ihn zusammenzucken, schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht. "Autsch, Hedwig, das tat weh! Aber ich hab schon verstanden, geht mich ja auch nichts an, wo du deine Freizeit verbringst... Außerdem bin ich ja auch nicht besser....", murmelte er. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Dass ich mich um IHN sorge?? Und eigentlich selber nicht weiß, warum?" Er machte eine kleine Pause, lauschte erneut den Atemzügen der anderen Jungs. "Weißt du, ist ja nicht so, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, mich um jemanden zu sorgen. Ist schließlich was völlig normales. Aber ausgerechnet er!! Und warum auf einmal?? Nur, weil er sich ein bisschen komisch benommen hat! Das ist doch schon nicht mehr normal, dass ich mir sorgen mache, weil er mich nicht ärgert!! Klingt ja schon so, als WOLLTE ich, dass er mich ärgert!"  
  
Hedwig gurrte erneut, rieb mit dem Schnabel leicht über seine Wange und plusterte sich auf. Dann hopste sie auf das Fensterbrett, glättete ihr Federkleid und blickte Harry kurz aus unergründlichen Augen an, ehe sie wegflog. Ein wenig mürrisch blickte der Junge ihr hinterher. "Klar, du findest das wohl sehr lustig, dass ich dir erst mein Herz ausschütte und du dann einfach die Kurve kratzt, was? Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich auch für bescheuert, weil ich mir Gedanken um das Wohlbefinden Draco Malfoys mache! Aber ich kann's nicht ändern....." Noch immer vor sich hin grummelnd ging Harry zurück in sein Bett, zog den Vorhang harscher zurück als nötig und versteckte den Kopf unter seinem Kissen.  
  
Seit dem letzten Schuljahr hatte er so oder so ein wenig Angst davor, einzuschlafen, so aufgewühlt zu sein verbesserte die Situation nicht gerade.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Morgens erwachte Harry dadurch, dass jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte und seinen Namen rief. Blinzelnd öffnete er die grünen Augen, blickte im ersten Moment ein wenig desorientiert herum. Dann erkannte er Rons Sommersprossiges Gesicht und er gähnte ihn zur Begrüßung erst mal ausgiebig an. "Guten Morgen, Harry! Ich dachte schon, ich krieg dich gar nicht mehr wach!"  
  
Dann setzte er sich auf, strich sich durch das ewig verstrubbelte Haar und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen. Er war erst im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen und fühlte sich, als hätte man den Hogwarts-Express über ihn drüber rollen lassen.  
  
"Morgen Ron", brachte er schließlich hervor und grinste seinen Freund an. "Los, jetzt, Harry, du hast voll verschlafen! Das Frühstück fängt gleich an!", drängte ihn dieser. "Ja doch, ja doch...", grummelte der Schwarzhaarige, quälte sich sichtlich dazu, das warme, kuschelige, ihn zum weiterschlafen drängende Bett zu verlassen.  
  
Eine superschnelle, superkalte Dusche später folgte er mit feuchten Haaren Ron und Hermine in den großen Saal, in dem es schon sehr lebhaft zu ging. Fast schon automatisch glitt Harrys Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden, jeden Tisch betrachtete er genau. Er bemerkte allerdings erst, das er gezielt nach Malfoy Ausschau hielt, nachdem er den Blondschopf nirgendwo entdecken konnte und schon versucht war, hinter sich die Gänge entlang zu blicken.  
  
Doch er unterdrückte diesen Drang, beeilte sich lieber, seinen beiden Freunden zum Gryffindortisch zu folgen, wo sich schnell Plätze bei Neville, Seamus und Dean fanden. Die Klassenkameraden unterhielten sich gerade darüber, wer wohl dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde - Professor Dumbledore hatte dazu gesterrn nichts gesagt und ein neues Gesicht am Lehrertisch hatte man auch nicht entdecken können - und alle äußerten sie den Wunsch, dass ihnen jeder Lehrer recht wäre - ausgenommen Lockhardt, Umbridge und Snape.  
  
Bei Lockhardt mussten sie sich keine Gedanken machen, informierte Neville sie, er litt noch immer unter dem Amnesia-Zauberspruch, der damals in der Kammer des Schreckens nach hinten losgegangen war und befände sich noch immer im sicheren Gewahrsam in St. Mungos Hospital. Die Umbridge hatte sich wohl auch noch nicht von dem Schock erholt, den sie im Verbotenen Wald erfahren hatte. Snape allerdings schien gute Karten für dieses Fach zu haben, begehrte er es doch schon seit mehreren Jahren.  
  
Harry beteiligte sich kaum an dem lebhaften Gespräch, viel mehr mühte er sich darum, so unauffällig wie möglich weiterhin Ausschau nach Malfoy zu halten. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau warum, aber irgend etwas in ihm zwang ihn geradezu dazu, sich immer wieder suchend umzublicken. Hermine, die mit Ron ihm gegenüber saß, bemerkte seine gedankliche Abwesenheit, hielt aber den Mund. Sie würde Harry später darauf ansprechen; vielleicht war er einfach nur übermüdet. Ron hatte ihr von Harrys Startproblemen in den Tag erzählt und das braunhaarige Mädchen machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass es vielleicht wieder mit den seltsamen Träumen und Voldemort zu tun haben könnte.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde - ausgerechnet Zaubertränke bei Snape! - war Harry wirklich besorgt. Malfoy hatte sich beim Frühstück nicht blicken lassen, nur seine Wachhunde Goyle und Crabbe waren erschienen. Anscheinend hatte nicht nur er die Abwesenheit des Jungen bemerkt, am Slytherintisch wurde heftig getuschelt und Crabbe und Goyle praktisch mit Fragen überhäuft. Harry hatte sehen können, wie sie mehrmals in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern zuckten, woraus er schloss, dass selbst die beiden nicht wussten, was mit Malfoy los war.  
  
Erst vor dem Klassenzimmer bemerkte Harry, dass er vergessen hatte, Pergament, Feder und Tinte mitzunehmen; eiligst informierte er seine beiden Freunde darüber und rannte zurück in den Gryffindorturm um die Utensilien zu holen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stand er wieder im Kerkerzimmer, bis auf eine der vorderen Bänke war alles besetzt. Unschlüssig stand er noch kurz an der Tür, überlegte gerade, ob Neville wohl mit ihm tauschen würde, so dass er hinter Ron und Hermine sitzen konnte, als er grob von hinten angerempelt wurde und ein paar Schritte nach vorne taumelte.  
  
Nur eine Hand, die sich geistesgegenwärtig in seinen Umhang krallte hinderte ihn daran vornüber auf den Boden zu fallen; als er wieder sicher stand erblickte er die blasse Gestalt Malfoys, welcher ihn gerade los ließ. Harry meinte ein leises "Entschuldigung" zu hören, als Professor Snape herein rauschte und seine Sachen auf den Pult vorne knallte. "Malfoy, Potter, wären Sie dann so freundlich, auf Ihre Plätze zu gehen?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die leere Bank.  
  
Harry - der sich immer noch fragte, ob er gerade eben richtig gehört hatte - folgte augenblicklich diesem 'Befehl', Sekunden später saß auch Malfoy neben ihm. Die Augen der ganzen Klasse hatten in diesem Moment auf ihnen geruht und Harry wussten, dass sie ein gehässig-böses Kommentar von Malfoy erwarteten, ein ergebenes Seufzen und Augenverdrehen von ihm. Doch es geschah einfach nichts. Malfoy blickte stumm die Tischplatte vor sich an, hatte anscheinend mühe, nicht sofort einzuschlafen. Harry selbst war viel zu sehr in Grübeleien versunken, als dass er daran gedacht hätte, den Schein zu wahren und so zu tun, als würde ihm Malfoys Anwesenheit auf die Nerven gehen.  
  
Die Zaubertränkestunde verlief wie immer - sprich: Neville wurde von Snape runtergemacht, der Lehrer zog Gryffindor wegen jeder Kleinigkeit unnötig viele Punkte ab und ignorierte die selben Fehler Slytherins. Insgeheim war Harry dankbar dafür, denn irgendwie hatte er sich davor gefürchtet, dass Snape sich vielleicht auch so drastisch geändert haben könnte wie Malfoy. Mit einem zurückhaltenden, vielleicht sogar netten Draco Malfoy konnte er ja leben, aber ein netter Professor Snape wäre selbst seiner Vorstellungskraft nach absolut abartig. Vor allem, da er ja wusste, weshalb dieser immer so gemein zu ihm war.  
  
Der restliche Schultag verlief ebenfalls so, wie man es gewohnt war. In Wahrsagen prophezeite ihm Professor Trelawney - die die erste der beiden Wochenstunden übernahm; die nächste hatten sie Mittwochs bei Firenze - dass er dieses Jahr WIRKLICH sterben würde, Professor Spout's Unterricht war zum Gähnen langweilig und auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe konnte Harry nicht wirklich mitreißen. In jeder Unterrichtsstunde, ob Malfoy nun dabei war oder nicht, fand er sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder dabei, über ihn nach zu denken.  
  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen stand Harry in den Toilettenräumen vor dem Spiegel und starrte sich selbst an. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!! Was fiel Malfoy ein, sich in seine Gedanken einzuschleichen und ihn dort nicht mehr in Frieden zu lassen! Reichte es denn nicht, dass er ihn bisher immer genervt und schikaniert hatte? Hatte er sich denn nicht auch mal eine kleine Auszeit verdient? Aber nein, er musste sich ja den Kopf über seinen Feind zerbrechen.  
  
Er klatschte sich eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, welches dadurch allerdings nicht sehr viel munterer aussah. Was ihn wiederum zurück zu Draco brachte. Der Junge hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er nächtelang nicht mehr geschlafen, seine sonst so schöne milchweiße Haut wirkte kränklich-blass und ungesund, die ausdruckslosen, graublauen Augen wurden von dicken, tiefen Augenringen unterlegt. Alles in allem wirkte er mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
  
Harry starrte sich an. "Nein! Das bringt nichts! Du hörst jetzt sofort auf, darüber nach zu denken!", herrschte er sein Spiegelbild an und schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. Jetzt redete er auch noch mit sich selbst... Seufzend verließ er die Toilettenräume um im Großen Saal endlich sein Mittagessen einzunehmen.  
  
Es kostete ihn alles an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht doch ab und zu zum Slytherintisch zu blicken, wo er - wie er wusste - Draco zwischen Goyle und Crabbe entdecken würde. Fast genau so schwer war es, der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde zu folgen und ein paar Kommentare dazu abzugeben, sich natürlich und 'Harry-typisch' zu verhalten. Den ganzen restlichen Tag über gelang ihm das sogar ausgesprochen gut, nur als er dann wieder in der Stille des Schlafsaals lag und den Atemzügen der anderen lauschte konnte er die sorgenvollen Gedanken nicht mehr verdrängen.  
  
+++  
  
Die ersten Wochen vergingen sehr schnell und Harry hatte kaum Zeit, sich über irgend etwas Gedanken zu machen. Kam er schon im 5. Schuljahr kaum mit seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher war es nun nicht wesentlich besser geworden, obwohl er nicht mehr von visionellen Alpträumen geplagt wurde und einige wenige Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete.  
  
Die gesamte Schülerschaft war gleichermaßen überrascht wie erfreut gewesen, als sich der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als Remus Lupin herausgestellt hatte. Zwar meldeten einige Eltern bedenken an, ihre Kinder von einem Werwolf unterrichten zu lassen, doch ob der Tatsache, dass in Remus' letztem Schuljahr als Lehrer nichts passiert war, waren die Einwände schnell beseitigt worden. Harry war froh, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er offen über Sirius reden konnte. Ron und Hermine waren in letzter Zeit zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen und Harry wollte auch nicht unbedingt mit ihnen darüber reden.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch zu genau an die Erinnerung Snapes an seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus, als diese noch Schüler waren und ihn übelst getriezt hatten. In den Sommerferien hatte Harry oft darüber nachgedacht und manchmal kam er nicht umhin, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen der damaligen James/Sirius-Snape-Beziehung und der heutigen Harry-Draco-Beziehung zu bemerken.  
  
Es war mal wieder eine sternenklare Nacht und Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Leise stand er auf, zog seinen Tarnumhang an und schlich sich hinaus. Ganz so, wie es Nachts sein sollte war es still in den Gängen Hogwarts und Harry begegnete keiner Menschenseele - auch keinem der Geister - auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, wo die Aussicht einfach am besten war. Er schlüpfte hinaus und blieb wie festgefroren stehen, als er sah, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
Nicht einmal drei Meter von ihm entfernt saß Draco Malfoy, Harry konnte ihn leicht erkennen. Das helle, silberblonde Haar reflektierte Sternenlicht und die weiße Haut schimmert leicht; die Knie hatte er dicht angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er nicht besser gehen sollte, als er sah, wie sich eine Träne langsam aus Dracos Augenwinkeln löste und sich einen Weg seine Wange hinunter bahnte, bis zum Kinn, von wo aus sie auf die Knie des Slytherins tropfte. Draco machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die folgenden aufzuhalten oder weg zu wischen.  
  
Betroffen starrte Harry die Szene vor sich an, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Malfoy jemals weinen gesehen zu haben. Kein Ton verließ die leicht geöffneten Lippen seines zusammengekauerten Gegenübers, kein Muskel bewegte sich. Hätte Harry nicht die glitzernden Tränen gesehen, hätte er schwören können, einer Statue gegenüber zu stehen, die Draco nur ähnlich sah.  
  
Harrys Herz klopfte zum zerspringen in seiner Brust und er konnte jetzt unmöglich noch den Anblick der sternenklaren Nacht genießen. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, immer darauf achtend, dass sein Umhang nicht verrutschte und er auch keinerlei Geräusche verursachte. Doch Harry glaubte sowieso nicht, dass Draco diese bemerken würde, der Slytherin schien viel zu sehr in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein.  
  
Vorsichtig umrundete der Schwarzhaarige den Sitzenden, ehe er sich auf dessen anderen Seite nieder ließ. Noch immer strömten die Tränen aus den blaugrauen Augen, langsam und stetig wie ein Fluss. Harry verspürte den Wunsch, sie ihm wegzuwischen, ihn tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch er wusste, dass Draco das wohl niemals zulassen würde...  
  
Erst als die Sonne langsam aufging bemerkte Harry, dass er mehrere Stunden damit zugebracht hatte, still neben Draco zu sitzen und ihm beim Weinen zuzusehen. Er betrachtete nur kurz den Sonnenaufgang und fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft und müde als er aufstand, um die restlichen drei Stunden die ihm bis zum Frühstück blieben zu schlafen.  
  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Malfoy, der noch immer genau so da saß, wie Harry ihn gefunden hatte. Die Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt und im Morgenlicht konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen, dass die Augen gerötet und von dunklen, tiefen Ringen untermalt waren. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und verließ den Astronomieturm entgültig.  
  
Er musste mit jemandem darüber reden.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen war ausgerechnet Geschichte der Zauberei und Professor Binns hatte ein nicht sehr interessantes Thema ausgewählt. Harry kämpfte tapfer dagegen an, nicht einzuschlafen oder ganz offensichtlich desinteressiert zu gucken. Als nächstes folgten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und als Harry als letzter vor Snape das Klassenzimmer im Kerker betrat heftete sich sein Blick automatisch auf Malfoy.  
  
Der saß hinter Goyle und Crabbe und hatte Pansy Parkinson neben sich, welche ihm irgend etwas erzählte, was ihn - seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach - nicht interessierte. Draco lachte ein paar Mal über irgendwelche gehässigen Kommentare seiner Slytherinkameraden, ansonsten blieb er aber recht still.  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Neville nieder und fragte sich, wie Malfoy es schaffte, nach so einer Nacht nicht wenigstens ein wenig k.o. oder übernächtigt zu wirken. Die Blässe der Haut und die Augenringe erzählten zwar davon, aber der Junge selbst ließ sich nichts anmerken. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Harry nach vorne, wo Snape gerade mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel deutete und ihnen somit die Zutatenliste dieser Stunde gab.  
  
Neville war nur ein wenig nervös, nachdem er am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatte und auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste wesentliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte, hatte er weniger Angst vor Snape, stellte sich aber durchaus nicht sehr viel besser an. Harry hingegen war die ganze Zeit unkonzentriert, so dass am Ende der Stunde ihr Zaubertrank irgendwie nicht ganz so aussah, wie die der anderen: statt eines intensiven Rottons hatte ihrer eine grünlich-braune Farbe angenommen.  
  
Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte: "Natürlich, Potter und Longbottom. Klar, dass ihr nichts zustande bringt! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Die Augen sämtlicher Mitschüler ruhte auf den beiden, die ein wenig schuldbewusst den Kopf gesenkt hatten, und in ihnen stand entweder Mitleid oder Häme. Als Snape der Klasse den Rücken kehrte schnitt Harry ihm schnell eine Grimasse und als er den Kopf rasch in eine andere Richtung wandte, begegnete er Malfoys Blick und wäre fast umgekippt als er dessen leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln entdeckte.  
  
Weder Häme noch Mitleid stand in diesem kurzen Augenblick in dem blassen Gesicht, nur Amüsement. Doch noch ehe Harry sich mit einem weiteren Blick vergewissern konnte, hatte Snape mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Zutatenliste für die zweite Stunde aufgerufen. Seufzend beugte er sich wieder mit Neville über seinen Kessel, zerkleinerte vorsichtig und überaus genau die Zutaten, wog noch vorsichtiger und genauer die selbigen ab.  
  
Dieses Mal schafften sie es und Harry hörte Neville leise erleichtert aufseufzen, als der Trank auch noch die erwünschte Wirkung an dem Trainingsobjekt - einer armen Maus, die sich hier wohl irgendwo herumgetrieben hatte - zeigte. Mit ein wenig Genugtuung sah Harry Snapes enttäuschtes Gesicht, sicherlich hätte der Zaubertränkelehrer nichts dagegen gehabt, hätten die beiden wieder Mist gebaut.  
  
Was Harry allerdings sehr überraschte war der leichte Anflug von Besorgnis, der in Snapes Augen erschien, wann immer sein stechender Blick Draco streifte, der, Pansy ignorierend, über seinen Kessel gebeugt da saß. "Malfoy", durchbrach die kühle Stimme des Hauslehrers Slytherins die angespannt-geschäftige Stille im Raum. "ich möchte Sie nachher noch kurz sprechen."  
  
Der helle Haarschopf war nach oben geschossen und er war noch blasser geworden, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. In Harry kribbelte es, er brannte darauf zu erfahren, warum Snape wohl seinen Lieblingsschüler sprechen wollte. Als die Stunde um war und die Schüler lärmend und erfreut den Kerkerraum verließen, blieb er drei Schritte später stehen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Ron und Hermine waren - wie in letzter Zeit öfters - schon als ein paar der Ersten verschwunden, so dass er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke allein da stand.  
  
Rasch zog er seinen Tarnumhang, den er in seiner Büchertasche mit sich rumtrug, heraus und legte ihn an. Glücklicher weise war die Türe noch nicht geschlossen worden, so dass er noch rasch hineinschlüpfen konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er bemerkte, den keine zwei Sekunden später schloss Snape mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Türe.  
  
"Draco", hörte er die Stimme des verhassten Lehrers als er sich nach einem sicheren Platz umsah, "was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir? Seit den Ferien scheinst du... irgendwie verändert." Überrascht horchte Harry auf und stellte sich so, dass er Schüler und Lehrer im Blick hatte. Snape hatte unüberhörbar besorgt geklungen und das 'Sie' wie selbstverständlich gegen das 'du' getauscht.  
  
"Nichts", antwortete Draco mit leiser Stimme, wobei er den Professor allerdings nicht ansah. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Snape war währenddessen auf den Blondschopf zu gegangen und stand nun direkt neben ihm an dessen Sitzbank. "Draco... würdest du mir mal bitte deinen Arm geben?"  
  
Die Reaktion die daraufhin von Malfoy folgte überrascht Harry. Der Slytherin war schneller aus der Bank geglitten und aufgestanden, als Harry gucken konnte, die Arme dabei beide hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. "Wieso?", fragte er leise, blickte seinen Lehrer dabei immer noch nicht an. Schon beinahe grob packte dieser ihn am linken Oberarm, entzwang dem schmächtigen Jungen ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen.  
  
"Deinen Arm, zeig ihn mir! Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass dein Vater nicht mehr in Askaban ist. Ich hab ihn beim vorletzten Treffen gesehen, Draco. Und ich weiß auch, dass der Lord nicht gerade erfreut darüber war, dass du immer noch nicht sein Zeichen trägst. Er hat deinen Vater ganz schön dafür bluten lassen und ich denke nicht, dass dieser diese Demütigung einfach so hin nahm. Die anderen haben alle schon das Zeichen, du bist der Einzige, der es bis dahin noch nicht hatte. Deinen Arm, Draco, ich will ihn sehen."  
  
Langsam ließ Harry sich auf die hinterste Sitzbank gleiten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschen sollte: die Tatsache, das Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban geflohen war, ohne dass es im Tagesprophet erschien war oder irgend jemand davon wusste; oder die Tatsache, dass Draco noch nicht das Mal eines Todessers trug. Harry war sich im letzten Schuljahr sicher gewesen, dass Draco es spätestens jetzt tragen würde!  
  
Draco hatte sich zwischenzeitlich von Snape losgerissen und seinen linken Arm fest an sich gepresst. Die graublauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Haut aschfahl. Snape packte den jüngeren erneut an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn leicht. "Drac", sagte er leise und eindringlich, "die anderen reden schon darüber. Du musst doch zugeben, dass es höchst seltsam ist, dass der Sohn seines treuesten Anhängers noch nicht das Mal trägt! Und ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Lord will dich haben!"  
  
Von Draco kam nur ein kleines Wimmern, dann schlossen sich dessen Augen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich...", fing er an, stoppte dann jedoch. "Du...?", hakte Snape nach und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich will das Mal nicht!", brach es schließlich aus dem schmächtigen Jungen hervor. "Verstehst du nicht, Severus? Ich will es nicht! All die Jahre hab ich getan, was mein Vater wollte, habe nicht widersprochen und Sachen gemacht, die ich niemals tun wollte. Und seit ich in Hogwarts bin, ist das alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden! Letzten Sommer hab ich ihm versprochen, diesen Sommer den Todessern 'beizutreten', aber dann hab ich sie einmal zufällig gesehen und... Ich kann das nicht, Severus! Ich kann so was einfach nicht machen!"  
  
Die Augen wieder aufgerissen schimmerten von den Tränen, die ihn ihnen standen. Das sonst so schöne graublau war dunkel geworden vor Verzweiflung und Draco hatte seine kleinen Hände mit den dünnen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Fingern fest in Snapes Umhang gekrallt. Er schluchzte trocken auf und Harry dachte eigentlich, dass genau dies der Moment wäre, wo Snape ihn eigentlich von sich stoßen sollte. Doch dann überraschte er Harry erneut, als er Draco einfach in eine kurze, aber innige Umarmung zog. Mit offenem Mund starrte der Gryffindor die beiden an.  
  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken schob Snape seinen Schüler ein Stückchen von sich, sanft, aber bestimmt. "Was meinst du damit, dass es schlimmer geworden ist, seid du in Hogwarts bist? Meiner Meinung nach hat sich dein Vater nicht sehr geändert..." Draco zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Na ja", fing er an. "das beste Beispiel dafür ist ja wohl Potter!" Harry zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens kurz zusammen; Snape runzelte nur die Stirn. "Na komm schon, Severus, wenn du mal beiseite schiebst, dass du seinen Vater und seinen Patenonkel gehasst hast, musst du doch zugeben, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist! Eigentlich denke ich, dass ich mich gut mit ihm verstanden hätte... wenn er nicht wäre, wer er ist und ich nicht ich wäre."  
  
Snape hatte - wie Harry - leicht fassungslos nach Luft geschnappt und Draco angeguckt, als hätte er sich vor seinen Augen in eine Frau verwandelt. "Draco!", zischte der Professor. "Du bist ein Mal-" "Oh bitte, Severus", unterbrach Draco ihn. "das höre ich schon seit ich ein Baby bin!" Er räusperte sich kurz: "Du bist ein Malfoy, ein Malfoy tut so was nicht! Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle und ein Malfoy hasst Schlammblüter und Harry Potter sowieso!", zitierte er und amte die Stimme seines Vaters nach, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. "Na und", fuhr er dann wieder normal fort. "Ich hab mir ja nicht ausgesucht, ein Malfoy zu werden! Ich habe es satt! Meinetwegen soll er doch sein Leben für Voldemort wegschmeißen, ich habe das nicht vor, da kann er machen, was er will!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Snape den jungen Slytherin an. "Drac... du fährst über die Ferien doch wieder nach hause, oder?" Überrascht ob des Themenumschwungs blinzelte der Angesprochene ein paar mal, ehe er antwortete. "Ja, klar, ich fahr doch immer heim. Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?" "Wo ist dein Vater?"  
  
Draco wurde noch eine Spur blasser, er wich bis an die kalte Kellerwand zurück und starrte Snape an. "Was... warum... Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte er leise. Snape lachte heiser auf. "Draco, für die Weihnachtsferien ist ein weiteres Treffen angekündigt worden. Und ich kenne deinen Vater lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass er dich notfalls zwingt, das Mal zu erhalten. Aber deine Mutter ist kein Todesser, sie würde also nicht auf eines der Treffen gehen. Wenn dein Vater also bis dahin wieder in Askaban ist, läufst du keine Gefahr..."  
  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer ließ seinen Satz offen, doch sowohl Draco als auch der unsichtbare Harry wussten, was Snape sagen wollte. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter Malfoys Stirn arbeitete, doch dann schüttelte der Blondschopf den Kopf. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", brachte er hervor, leise und mit viel Mühe. Snape musterte ihn kurz, dann nickte er. "Verstehe... War ja eigentlich klar...", murmelte er kaum hörbar für Harry. "Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, welchen Bann er angewandt hat?" Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln von Malfoy und Snape seufzte. "Aufschreiben?" - Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
Dann herrschte einige Augenblicke Stille in dem Kerkerklassenzimmer. "Okay", meinte Snape schließlich. "Ich werde ein paar Orte nennen, und du nickst oder schüttelst den Kopf ja?" Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort. "Nun, ich nehme an, zuhause wird er nicht sein.... In euerem Landhaus? - Nein?... Hmm... irgendwo in London? - Auch nicht... Bei einem anderen Todesser? - Ja? ....."  
  
Erstaunt sah Harry dieser Prozedur zu, nur langsam begriff er, was genau hier vor sich ging. Lucius Malfoy war aus Askaban ausgebrochen, so viel hatte er gleich zu Anfang mitbekommen. Und er wollte Draco dazu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden, was der aber nicht wollte... Und anscheinend hatte er einen Bann auf seinen Sohn gelegt, damit der keinem verraten konnte, wo er sich aufhielt. Harry hasste Lucius Malfoy mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Nicht, dass ihm dieser Mann jemals sympathisch war, aber seinem eigenen Sohn so etwas anzutun, dazu musste man noch eine ganze Ecke schlechter und mieser sein, als Harry bisher angenommen hatte.  
  
Ein wenig besorgt sah der junge Gryffindor Draco an, dem die 'Befragung' ziemlich schwer fiel, er schwitzte leicht und war nun so blass, dass Harry die bläulichen, sehr feinen Adern unter der Haut klar erkennen konnte. Die noch immer ganz dunklen Augen wirkten in dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht riesengroß und wie die eines verängstigten, in die Falle geratenen Tieres. Es tat ihm weh, den Jungen so zu sehen.  
  
In den letzten Minuten hatte er seine Meinung über Malfoy drastisch geändert; was musste der bisher für ein Leben gehabt haben, dass er immer tat, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, auch wenn er ganz anderer Meinung war. Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer raus; er hielt sich die Ohren zu und schloss die Augen, um die Szenerie vor sich nicht mehr wahrnehmen zu müssen.  
  
Er dachte nur daran, wie großartig Draco bisher seine Rolle gespielt hatte und wie sie alle darauf reingefallen waren.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ende 2. Kapitel  
  
~+~+~+~+~ 


	3. Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Das wirkliche Ich  
  
Ein großes Danke geht an meine Reviewer:  
  
Shenendoah (Ich geb mir auch viel Mühe mit dem Stil... weshalb es manchmal ein bissle dauern kann, bis es wieder weiter geht... ^.~)  
  
Tinkalili (*sniff* Find ich auch.... also Leute, nehmt euch ein Beispiel und reviewt!! *g* Ich werd auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben, mich hält so schnell nix auf!!)  
  
maddyfan (So jetzt weißt du, wie es weiter geht!)  
  
Okay, genug gequatscht, let's start!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
3. Kapitel - Quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Die nächsten Tage nach dieser unfreiwilligen Offenbarung Dracos vor Harry beobachtete der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen früheren Gegenspieler, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Er merkte rasch, dass Draco nicht mehr allzu oft mit einer Horde anderer Slytherinangehörige rumlief, sondern meistens alleine - oder mit Goyle und Crabbe in Begleitung. Pansy Parkinson klebte auch nicht mehr ständig an seinem Umhangszipfel, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr endlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass er nichts von ihr wollte. Er half den neuen Erstklässlern Slytherins immer, wenn sie Probleme hatten und einmal ertappte Harry ihn dabei, wie er - umgeben von einigen neuen Slytherins, Ravenclaws und sogar Gryffindors - auf einer Treppenstufe saß und einen Witz zum besten gab. Völlig fasziniert von dem ehrlichen, herzlichen Lachen war Harry damals wie angewachsen stehen geblieben und hatte das Bild in sich aufgezogen, Hermine und Ron neben ihm standen mit offenen Mündern da. Aber als Draco die drei älteren bemerkt hatte, hatte er sich wieder verschlossen, war aufgestanden und hatte eine enttäuschte Schar Neulinge zurück gelassen.  
  
Auch das Aussehen des Blondschopfs änderte sich. Hatte er früher die hellen Haare mit massenweise Haargel und wer-weiß-schon-was-für-Mittelchen nach hinten gekämmt ließ er sie nun locker fallen, so dass ein paar wenige Strähnchen ab und zu in sein Gesicht fielen. Außerdem waren seine Haare auch länger geworden, berührten beinahe die Schultern. Er schien jedoch immer noch nicht schlafen zu können, denn die dunkeln Augenringe waren kaum noch von seinem Äußeren wegzudenken und er sah ständig total übermüdet aus. Auch das Essen schien nicht ganz so gut zu klappen. Wann immer Harry während der Mahlzeiten einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick zu dem Slytherin rüber warf, entdeckte er nur eine ziemlich kümmerliche Portion auf dessen Teller und meist sah er den anderen nur lustlos darin herum stochern. Harry mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie mager und dürr er unter dem weiten Schulumhang wohl sein musste.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hermine und Ron in das kleine 'Geheimnis' einzuweihen und ihnen zu erzählen, was er in Snapes Klassenzimmer belauscht hatte, aber dann hatte er sich doch immer wieder dagegen entschieden. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass die beiden im Moment genug mit sich selbst zu tun hatten.  
  
Anfangs war Harry noch ein wenig verwundert, ja sogar eifersüchtig gewesen, als Ron und Hermine sich immer öfters von ihm abgesetzt hatten um zu zweit was zu machen - sei es nun die Hausaufgaben oder irgend etwas anderes. Doch dann ertappte er die beiden einmal in flagranti dabei, wie sie knutschend in einem der weniger benutzten Korridore standen und er hatte verstanden. Es tat ihm zwar weh, dass seine besten Freunde noch nicht den Mut hatten, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ein Paar waren, aber er hatte ja auch seine Geheimnisse vor ihnen.  
  
Außerdem... eigentlich sollte er sich doch überhaupt nicht solche Gedanken um Malfoy machen! Was ging es denn ihn an, wenn der Slytherin-Prinz Probleme hatte? Dieser hatte ja auch nie Rücksicht auf Harry oder einen seiner Freunde genommen! Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass der andere damit aufgehört hatte, ihn ständig zu schikanieren.  
  
+++  
  
Das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende kam und Harry ging gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden in den Ort, den nur Zauberer und Hexen kannten.  
  
Zuerst gingen sie in den Honigtopf, in dem sie sich mit allerlei Süßkram eindeckten - Ron belud sich mit derartig vielen Schokofröschen - George und Fred hatten ihm Geld geschenkt, dass er nun verprasste -, dass Hermine ihm beim Tragen helfen musste; danach suchten sie Zonkos Scherzartikelladen auf, wobei Ron jedoch ständig anmerkte, dass das Geschäft seiner Brüder um einiges besser wäre und wesentlich lustigere Artikel beinhalten würde; anschließend gingen sie kurz in Derwisch und Banges, da Hermine eine neue Schreibfeder und Tinte benötigte. Als sie die wichtigsten 'Einkäufe' hinter sich hatten, setzten sie sich ins Zu den drei Besen, bestellten sich jeder Butterbier und Ron gab jedem großzügig etwas von den Schokofröschen ab - wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm selbst zu schwer zum Tragen wurden.  
  
Dort trafen sie dann auch auf Dean und Seamus, welche sich zu ihnen setzten. Sie redeten ein bisschen über dieses und jenes und wie Hogwarts sich in der Zeit, in der sie dort nun schon Schüler waren, geändert hatte - als wären sie schon alte Hasen bei einem Klassentreffen. Zwei Butterbier später beschlossen sie einträchtig, zurück zur Schule zu gehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum ein paar Runden Snape explodiert zu spielen und Rons restliche Schokofrösche zusammen mit den anderen Süßigkeiten schon mal teilweise zu vertilgen. Als sie auf dem Rückweg waren, trafen sie auf Colin und Ginny, die gerade in Madam Puddifoot's Teestube gingen. In letzter Zeit traf man die beiden jüngeren oftmals zusammen an, was Ron nicht gerade glücklich machte. "Aber immerhin noch besser als dieser Ravenclaw Michael Corner, für den sie sich letztes Jahr interessiert hatte", hatte der Rotschopf dann doch einmal angemerkt.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts kamen sie an der Heulenden Hütte vorbei und Harry spürte, wie Ron und Hermines Blicke zu ihm huschten. Er dachte daran, wie es war, als er Sirius darin zum ersten mal so richtig gegenüber stand. Der Verlust seines Patenonkels schmerzte ihn noch immer sehr, manchmal schreckte er schweißüberströmt aus seinem Schlaf, als er in seinen Träumen den schwarzhaarigen Mann immer und immer wieder sterben sah. Doch er wusste, Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich wegen seines Todes Vorwürfe machte, also unterdrückte er es, so gut es eben ging.   
  
Nachdem sie Hogsmead hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen ihnen Cho Chang und Michael Corner entgegen, die ihnen nur kurz zuwinkten. Cho schien Cedrics Verlust endlich überwunden zu haben oder konnte sie mit Michael einfach nur besser über ihn reden als mit Harry?  
  
Auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin zuckte Harry nur die Achseln. Nachdem Fiasko mit Cho am Valentinstag hatte er sich nicht mehr mit dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen richtig ausgesprochen, aber genau genommen war ihm das im Moment auch herzlich egal. Er bekam kein Herzflattern mehr, wenn er sie sah und wenn er an ihren Kuss zurück dachte, war ihm auch nicht mehr so, als würden seine Knie jeden Moment nachgeben. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass am Valentinstag alles in die Hose ging...  
  
+++  
  
Eine Woche später saß Harry morgens ein wenig angespannt beim Frühstück. Heute war das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Mit Grausen erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass er letztes Schuljahr von der Umbridge-Tussi Quidditch-Verbot bekommen hatte, welches aber - Professor McGonnagall sei Dank - dieses Jahr vollkommen aufgehoben wurde. Das erste Trainingsspiel hatte er genossen wie sonst kein anderes; es war ein herrliches Gefühl gewesen, den Besen wieder unter sich zu spüren.  
  
Das Gryffindorteam hatte bis zum ersten Spieltag jedes einzelne Training besonders ausgenutzt, galt es doch die neuen Spieler einzuführen. Ron hatte sich als Hüter im letzten Jahr gut eingespielt, seine anfängliche Nervosität hatte er völlig abgelegt. Ginny, die bei der letzten Saison seine Vertretung als Sucher war, war jetzt eine der Jägerinnen. Dennoch gab es vier neue Spieler für Angelina, Alicia und die Weasley-Zwillinge, die sich jedoch bisher bei jedem Trainingsspiel wacker geschlagen hatten.  
  
Harry war - da er als einziger schon länger in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft war - Mannschaftskapitän geworden und so manches mal hatte er sich gefragt, wie Oliver und Angelina das nur geschafft hatten. Ihm fiel es furchtbar schwer, sich neue Taktiken oder Spielzüge auszudenken. Er hatte schon mehrmals Hedwig mit einem Brief an die Zwillinge losgeschickt, um sie um Rat zu fragen. Die beiden waren zwar noch immer ständig am Scherzen und Blödsinn machen, doch hierbei waren sie auch eine große Hilfe.  
  
Jedenfalls würde das Spiel gegen Slytherin die Feuerprobe für die Mannschaft werden.   
  
Als Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff, war Harry so nervös, als wäre es sein erstes Quidditch-Spiel. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft war ruhig und gelassen, bisher hatten sie sich sogar die bissigen Kommentare gespart. Auch das Spottlied, dass sie im letzten Jahr für Ron gedichtet hatten, sang keiner, nicht einmal die zu seinen Gunsten veränderte Version, die es nach dem Sieg über Ravenclaw gab.  
  
Dennis Creevey hatte den Platz des Kommentators eingenommen und er stand Lee Jordan in nichts nach. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte er sich den ehemaligen Gryffindor zum Vorbild genommen, denn er schoss genau so bissige und vor allem parteiische Kommentare ab wie sein Vorgänger. Wortreich bedauerte er, wie schade es doch wäre, dass Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George fehlten, alle drei ausgezeichnete Spieler, bekam oftmals böse Blicke von McGonnagall und Androhungen, Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen, was den Jungen jedoch nicht sonderlich zu stören schien; er verteidigte das magische Megaphon, dass es Lee alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob der Drittklässler nicht vielleicht doch 'Nachhilfestunden' bei Lee genommen hatte...  
  
Und es blieb ein sauberes Spiel, es wurde nicht gefoult oder sonst wie beschissen, was vor allem seitens der Slytherins ein kleines Wunder darstellte. Was ebenfalls einige verwundert hatte, war, dass wieder erwarten Malfoy nach Flints Abgang nicht der Mannschaftskapitän geworden ist, sondern ein Junge aus der vierten Klasse, den Harry nicht einmal mit Namen kannte.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich einzig darauf den Goldenen Schnatz zu finden und auch Malfoy schien sich nur um den kleinen Flatterball zu kümmern. Gryffindor lag mit dreißig Punkten in Führung, als Harry und Draco zur gleichen Zeit den Goldenen Schnatz erspähten. Ohne zu zögern nahmen die beiden Kontrahenten darauf Kurs, kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass einer der Klatscher nur knapp über ihren Köpfen vorbei schoss.  
  
Beide lagen sie gleich auf, doch Harry wusste, dass er, da er ja den weitaus schnelleren und besseren Feuerblitz besaß, den Schnatz erreichen würde, er war sich sicher. Ihn trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom kleinen Ball, er streckte schon die Hand danach aus, als dieser einen Haken schlug und knapp an seinen Fingerspitzen vorbei verschwand. Zeitgleich bremsten Malfoy und Harry ihren Flug, sahen sich wieder suchend um. Innerlich fluchte Harry, er war soooo verdammt nah dran gewesen, den Schnatz zu fangen und das Spiel für Gryffindor zu entscheiden!  
  
Das Spiel der anderen lief unterdessen stetig weiter; Ginny stellte sich gar nicht mal als ungeschickt heraus, als sie erneut für Gryffindor punktete. Auch die beiden neuen Treiber - zwei Jungs aus der vierten Klasse, die Harry noch nicht sehr gut kannte, die ihm aber sehr sympathisch waren - waren geschickt und hätten einmal beinahe Crabbe vom Besen geholt - unabsichtlich, versteht sich. Colin, der sich ebenfalls als qualifizierter Jäger herausgestellt hatte, erzielte fast genau so viele Punkte wie das rothaarige Mädchen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Sucher warf ein paar mal Blicke zu seinem silberblonden Gegenstück, achtete aber darauf, niemals das Spiel aus dem Augen zu lassen und wieder in Gedanken abzudriften. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie sicher Malfoy auf dem Besen saß, auch wenn er einen völlig anderen Stil als Harry flog. Der Gryffindor verließ sich auf seine Intuition, schien mit seinem Besen eins zu werden, während der Slytherin über sein Fluggerät herrschte, es ständig unter Kontrolle hielt und sich seine Manöver gut überlegte.  
  
Manchmal war sich Harry sicher, dass Malfoy ihn viel öfters schon hätte schlagen können, würde er ebenfalls einen Feuerblitz fliegen und sich nicht von seinem Hass auf Harry leiten lassen.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal erspähte Harry den Schnatz; doch zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Draco ihn schon gesehen und raste darauf zu. Noch schlimmer war, dass der Slytherin-Sucher viel näher dran war als Harry, wobei der Schwarzhaarige nicht aufgab sondern auf den kleinen Ball und seinen Gegner zuschoss. Er verlangte seinem Besen alles an Geschwindigkeit ab, was er herausholen konnte und war nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt, als sich Malfoys zierliche Hand um den Schnatz schloss und die ganzen Slytherins jubelten - sie hatten gewonnen, ganz knapp, nur mit 10 Punkten Vorsprung, aber immerhin.   
  
Harry bremste sein Tempo ab. Viel zu spät merkte er, dass er zu nah dran war, um gänzlich zu stoppen.  
  
Er blickte in das genau so erschrockene Gesicht Malfoys, als er ihn leicht rammte und sie beide wie Kartoffelsäcke dem Boden zutrudelten. Vor Schreck hatte Draco den Schnatz losgelassen und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Besen, versuchte das schlingernde Flugobjekt unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Auch Harry hatte Mühe damit, seinen Feuerblitz ruhig zu halten; doch beide schafften es, unbeschadet zu landen.   
  
Noch ehe man sich von dem Schreck erholen konnte, wurde Draco sofort von einer Horde johlender und jubelnder Slytherins umringt, die ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften und auf ihren Schultern vom Spielfeld trugen. Harry stand da mit hängenden Schultern, eine Hand um den Besenstiel gekrampft. Seine Mannschaftskameraden kamen auf ihn zu, trösteten ihn mit Worten sowie Gesten. Doch dann straffte Harry die Schultern. "Was soll's?", munterte er sich selbst und die anderen auf. "Das war das erste Spiel und es ging ganz knapp aus. Dafür, dass wir noch nicht so lange zusammen spielen waren wir einfach klasse, das nächste Spiel gewinnen wir!"  
  
Als sie zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, dachte Harry an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, den er hatte, als seine Finger den Schnatz sicher umschlossen: überrascht aber auch erfreut - er hatte so richtig glücklich gewirkt...  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
3. Kapitel - Ende  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry, ist nur ganz arg kurz geworden, aber mehr zu schreiben wusste ich nicht... und bevor ich Blödsinn schreibe - falls das, was ich zustande bringe jemals wirklich frei von Blödsinn ist - schreibe ich lieber ein kurzes Kapitel. Das nächste wird wieder länger!!  
  
Und noch ein Sorry, wegen dieser... na ja, blöden Art, das Quidditch-Spiel zu beschreiben, aber ich war noch nie sehr gut in so was und ich hätte es nie so rübergebracht, wie es ist... auch wenn ich vorher noch mal alle beschriebene Qudditchspiele in den HP-Bänden gelesen habe! ^_^ 


	4. Hiobsbotschaften

Ein ganz großes Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Leider, leider zickt der PC ganz schön rum und macht mir das Leben schwer. *sigh* Na ja jetzt geht es aber erst mal weiter!  
  
Großes Dankeschön an die Reviewer: magic_moony, Angel344, hermy24 und yvymaus!  
  
Das wirkliche Ich  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
4. Kapitel - Hiobsbotschaften  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Harry verbrachte die kommenden Wochen so oft wie möglich mit seiner Mannschaft auf dem Quidditch-Feld; egal bei welchem Wetter. Den anderen Teil seiner Freizeit verbrachte er mit seinen Hausaufgaben und in der Bibliothek. Manchmal fragte er sich, was sich die Professoren dabei dachten, so viele und vor allem so zeitaufwendige Hausaufgaben zu geben... Und erst die Strafarbeiten, wenn die Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt worden waren!  
  
Seit der einen Nacht, in der Harry den Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler unter Tränen auf dem Astronomieturm vorgefunden hatte, hatte Harry diesen Platz gemieden, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich Malfoy gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich beherrschen könnte, sollte er den Jungen noch einmal in solchem Zustand vorfinden. Außerdem hatte er im Moment keine Probleme damit durchzuschlafen; jeden Abend fiel er wie ein Stein ins Bett und Ron bekam ihn nur mit Müh und Not und einem kalten Waschlappen am nächsten Tag wach.  
  
Die Zeit verging furchtbar schnell, das Halloweenfest verstrich und schon sprach man von den Weihnachtsferien. Dieses Jahr würde es keinen Ball geben... Nicht, dass Harry dem nachtrauerte, der Weihnachtsball erinnerte ihn immer so ziemlich unangenehm an das 4. Schuljahr, an das Trimagische Turnier und vor allem an Cho und Cedric...  
  
Ron würde über die Ferien nach Hause fahren um mit der Familie zu feiern - Harry war zwar eingeladen, doch er hatte abgelehnt mit der Begründung, seine Schulaufgaben aufzuarbeiten - und Hermine mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub fahren; Seamus und Dean verbrachten die freie Zeit gemeinsam mit Deans Familie und Neville fuhr zu seiner Großmutter und außerdem seine Eltern im St. Mungos besuchen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht genau, wer noch alles außer ihm dableiben würde, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Endlich würde er mal wieder Zeit nur für sich haben! Kein Quidditchtraining - selbst wenn es noch so viel Spaß machte, es wäre eine Erholung, mal nicht trainieren zu müssen sondern einfach nur zum spaß über Hogwarts zu fliegen -, keine neuen Hausarbeiten, keine Unterrichtsstunden.  
  
Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte - sprich: Hagrid besuchen und nur die Bücher lesen, die ihn wirklich interessierten; durch die Gänge im Schloss streifen und mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers vielleicht noch die ein oder anderen ungenutzten Räume des Schlosses 'untersuchen', einfach seiner Neugierde nachgeben. Und mit Remus nach Hogsmead gehen, ein paar Butterbier trinken und sich mal wieder so richtig mit ihm unterhalten.  
  
Schon mehrere Tage vor der Abreise der anderen Schüler herrschte Aufbruchstimmung und wurden Taschen und Koffer gepackt. Ron hatte vor Aufregung ständig rote Ohren, Hermines Augen glänzten, Seamus und Dean schwärmten davon, was sie alles machen würden und Neville versprach den drei Freunden, die Grüße an seine Großmutter weiter zu geben. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass die anderen weder angeekelt oder sonst wie abgestoßen ob der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern im St. Mungos lebten, waren, hatte er schon ein paar mal das ein oder andere von ihnen erzählt. Erinnerungen an eine Kindheit, die Harry fast schon so schlimm vor kam, wie seine eigene bei den Dursleys, vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Was musste das nur für ein Gefühl sein, wenn seine eigenen Eltern einen nicht erkannten, sich nicht einmal daran erinnerten, dass es einen gab?  
  
Der große Schock kam jedoch zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn.  
  
Hermine bekam noch immer täglich den Tagesprophet per Eulenpost und schon vor dem Frühstück stürmte sie, die Zeitung in der Hand, zu den Jungen in den Schlafsaal. "Schaut euch das an, das müsst ihr gelesen haben!", rief sie, noch ehe sie ganz im Zimmer war und fledderte schon das Papier auseinander. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Bett und die Jungs guckten ihr neugierig über die Schulter. "Lucius Malfoy wurde offiziell aus Askaban entlassen, weil er die Namen vieler Todesser aus hohen Positionen in verschiedenen wichtigen Einrichtungen des Ministeriums und anderen Organisationen verraten hatte!", fasste sie den Artikel zusammen und blickte die anderen an. "Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? So einfach geht das! Ist doch nicht zu fassen!"  
  
"Woah! Der Quidditchtrainer von den Tornados ist ein Todesser?! Und der zweite Geschäftsführer von Gringotts?", kam es von Ron, der Hermine die Zeitung abgenommen hatte. "Woah... nicht zu fassen..."  
  
Harry war ein wenig blass geworden und hatte sich einfach neben Hermine auf das Bett fallen lassen. Lucius Malfoy war also ganz offiziell aus Askaban entlassen worden... Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das geschehen war. Durch seinen Ausbruch hätte er ruhig den Kuss der Dementoren bekommen können, aber nein... Da konnte man mal wieder sehen, was man durch Geld alles erreichen konnte! Da hatten sicherlich Cornelius Fudge und eine Menge Galleonen ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt. Harry traute dem Zaubereiminister so etwas durchaus zu. Gut, konnte sein, dass er dem Mann damit unrecht tat, aber Fudge hatte nun mal nicht Sympathie in dem Jungen geweckt...  
  
Kopfschüttelnd stand Harry wieder auf. "Los, lasst uns essen gehen. Wir können da ja nichts gegen machen, die im Ministerium müssen schon selber wissen, was sie tun...", grummelte er leise; die anderen wussten jedoch genau, dass ihn das wurmte. Aber sie sprachen ihn nicht darauf an, wenn er reden wollte, würde er schon zu einem von ihnen kommen, dass hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer wieder gezeigt.  
  
Als sie die große Halle betraten tuschelte man am Slytherintisch schon eifrig, dort hatten auch einige Schüler den Tagespropheten gelesen. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten es sicherlich auch mitbekommen, allerdings schienen sie sich nicht sonderlich dafür zu interessieren. Harry hielt gezielt nach Malfoy ausschau, doch der Junge war nirgendwo zu sehen. Erst in Zaubertränke begegnete er dem Blondschopf, welcher noch kränker als sonst aussah. Snape schickte ihn auch ohne ein Kommentar zu Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Als Harry am Abend im Krankenflügel auftauchte - er war beim Quidditchtraining gedanklich so abwesend gewesen, dass er mehrmals von den Klatschern getroffen wurde und schlussendlich vom Besen gefallen war und sich ein Bein geprellt und den Arm gebrochen hatte - lag ein kalkweißer, kaum von den Bettlaken zu unterscheidender Draco Malfoy schlafend da. Harrys Blick wanderte während Madam Pomfrey ihn behandelte immer wieder zu dem Slytherin hinüber, bis die Hexe ihn daraufhin ansprach. Der Gryffindor wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase. "Was... was hat er denn?", fragte er schließlich, seine Neugier nicht mehr länger zügelnd, leise.  
  
Madam Pomfrey lächelte leicht, aber dennoch war ihre Besorgnis nicht zu übersehen. "Der arme Junge ist ziemlich übermüdet und auch unterernährt. Nicht zu glauben, bei dem Essen, das es hier gibt! Diese ganze Lernerei ist ihm wohl ein bisschen zu viel geworden. Zig mal hat man ihn schon morgens über den Büchern schlafend in der Bibliothek gefunden. Dabei hat er das doch gar nicht nötig, so gut wie er ist. Sozusagen die männliche Ausgabe von Ihrer Freundin Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. "Aber keine Sorge, der wird schon wieder werden. Zu hause kann er sich ja ausruhen und erholen", fügte sie noch kopfschüttelnd hinzu.   
  
Letzteres glaubte Harry zwar weniger, aber er hütete sich, das auszusprechen. Allerdings überraschte es ihn ein bisschen, dass Malfoy anscheinend recht gute Noten hatte. Harry wusste, dass er in Zaubertränke einiges zu bieten hatte, aber dass sich das auch auf andere Fächer ausweitete... Er hatte immer geglaubt, das läge nur daran, dass Snape Slytherins von Grund auf bevorzugte.  
  
Er selbst fühlte sich fast schon so mies, wie Malfoy aussah und Madam Pomfrey schickte ihn auch prompt mit den Worten "Und jetzt ab ins Bett, Sie müssen sich ausruhen! Oder wollen Sie die Nacht lieber hier verbringen?" hinaus. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den blonden Jungen verließ er den Krankenflügel und begab sich zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo er Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum knutschend antraf. Die beiden schossen schneller auseinander als man 'Hallo' sagen konnte und wurden synchron rot.  
  
"Ähm... Harry... wir.. ich... also", begann Ron stotternd und seine Ohren glühten dabei leuchtend rot wie eine Ampel. In sich hinein grinsend mühte sich Harry darum, ein fassungsloses Gesicht zu machen, denn offiziell wusste er ja noch nicht, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. "Öhm... wir... wollten es dir eigentlich schon länger erzählen... aber... irgendwie... kam immer was dazwischen....", murmelte Hermine, die es vermied, ihn direkt anzugucken. Es war schön, die sonst so schlagfertige und redegewandte Vertrauensschülerin so zu erleben.  
  
Nun grinste Harry wirklich. "Aha.", sagte er. "Dabei dachte ich immer, du hättest gefallen an Viktor Krum gefunden..." Das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und Ron rutschte wieder ein bisschen näher zu ihr. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte er um vom Thema abzulenken. Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Na ja, Madam Pomfrey hat mich wieder hin gekriegt... War ja nichts schlimmes." "Nichts schlimmes?!", echote Hermine. "Das sah aus, als hättest du dir den Hals gebrochen, so wie du da kopfüber runtergestürzt bist!"  
  
Harry zuckte erneut die Schultern. "Ich hab Malfoy getroffen", murmelte er dann, ließ sich vor dem Kaminfeuer nieder. "Er liegt noch immer auf der Krankenstation..." "Ach ja?", fragte Ron wenig interessiert. "Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon vor uns gewusst, das sein Vater raus kommt und eine kleine Feier bei den Slytherins gegeben und sich dabei betrunken", mutmaßte er und klang dabei richtig fies. Das es in Hogwarts gar nicht so einfach war, an solch starken Alkohol zu kommen, schob er einfach mal beiseite.   
  
Das war das erste Mal seit der Zugfahrt, dass der Jüngste der Weasleysöhne etwas gemeines über den Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins sagte und Harry fühlte, wie er sich darüber ärgerte. Erkannte Ron denn nicht, dass es Malfoy schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres schlecht ging? Sah er denn nicht, dass der Junge sich verändert hatte?  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", zischte er ungewollt kalt zurück und Ron zuckte ob des Tonfalls ihm gegenüber leicht zusammen. Hermine starrte den Freund erstaunt an, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars. "Madam Pomfrey sagte, er sei übermüdet und unterernährt." "Was?!", kam es von den beiden gleichzeitig und Harry nickte. "Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit aussieht wie sein eigener Schatten? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie er es schafft, nicht im Unterricht einzuschlafen. Oder warum er nicht schon längst zusammengeklappt ist."  
  
Hermine legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "Na ja, stimmt schon irgendwie... Er ist merkwürdig ruhig in letzter Zeit. Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wie sonst auch...", gab sie zu. "Aber ich hab auch nicht sonderlich auf ihn geachtet..." Ron nickte zustimmend und Harry konnte sich denken, dass die beiden Turteltauben in ihrer Freizeit viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, als dass sie auf andere geachtet hätten. Andererseits sprachen sie hier von Draco Malfoy... Und mit dem beschäftigten sich die Gryffindors eigentlich nur, wenn sie sich über ihn ärgerten.  
  
Vorsichtig wog er den Gedanken ab, ihnen von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Malfoy zu erzählen, verwarf es dann aber wieder. Doch er berichtete ihnen von der Nacht, in der er Malfoy weinend auf dem Astronomieturm angetroffen hatte.  
  
Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron waren bestürzt; niemals hätten sie Draco Malfoy eine solche Gefühlsregung zugetraut! Sprachen sie hier wirklich von Mr-ich-bin-kalt-wie-Eis-und-habe-keine-Gefühle?! Aber so gesehen hatte er ja auch geglaubt, auf dem Turm alleine zu sein, da konnte er sich solche Gefühlsausbrüche ohne Imageverlust leisten...  
  
"Und", fragte Hermine nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens. "was willst du jetzt machen?" Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Was weiß ich? Man kann ihm ja nicht helfen, wenn er nicht sagt, wo genau sein Problem liegt, oder?" "Na ja", warf Ron dazwischen, "glaubst du etwa, er würde ausgerechnet mit einem von UNS reden? Einem Gryffindor? Außerdem... du bist Harry Potter - er hasst dich mindestens so sehr wie Du-weißt-schon-wer! Also eher glaub ich, dass Snape freiwillig darauf verzichten würde, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden, als dass Malfoy uns gegenüber auftaut!"  
  
Seine Freundin lächelte ob des Vergleichs und auch Harry sah ein, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco sich ihnen gegenüber öffnen würde weit mehr als nur sehr gering war. Der Einzige, der etwas tun könnte, gestand Harry sich ein, war wohl Professor Snape, zu dem Draco ja irgendeine persönliche Verbindung hatte, dem belauschten Gespräch im Kerkerzimmer nach zu urteilen. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass er aufgrund dieses Gedankens einen kleinen Stich in seinem Inneren spürte.  
  
Seufzend wischte er dieses unbekannte Gefühl beiseite und nickte. "Ihr habt recht, wir können da gar nichts machen..." Doch noch ehe er sich mehr Gedanken darüber konnten purzelten lachend Colin und Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum - und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ron hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen und blickte den jüngeren Gryffindor an, als würde er ihm im nächsten Augenblick an die Gurgel springen. Wenn es um seine kleine Schwester ging, verstand der Rotschopf keinen Spaß.  
  
Die beiden jüngeren liefen leicht rosig an und grinsten den drei Freunden zu, ehe sie sich erhoben und - mit angemessenem Abstand zueinander - auf einem der Sofas Platz nahmen. Noch ehe irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, blickten die beiden sich an und kicherten ungehalten.   
  
"Was ist denn so lustig?", verlangte Ron schließlich zu wissen und sah mehr als ungehalten zwischen Ginny und Colin hin und her. Harry kam er eher wie der Vater einer Braut vor, denn als älterer Bruder, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in Rons Situation nicht ähnlich verhalten würde. Für ihn war Ginny ja auch etwas wie eine kleine Schwester, nur machte er sich nicht halb so viele Sorgen und Gedanken um sie wie Ron. Schließlich war Colin in seinen Augen zwar ein wenig nervig, nichts desto trotz jedoch ein sehr netter Junge.   
  
"Nichts, nichts", wehrten die Jüngeren gleichzeitig und viel zu hastig ab, als dass man es ihnen geglaubt hätte. Doch Hermine legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Rons Schulter und so unterließ der emotionale Rotschopf es, weiter zu bohren.  
  
Harry blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei den anderen hocken, doch als dann auch noch Seamus, Neville und Dean auftauchten wurde es ihm zu viel. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde, daher entschied er sich, Madam Pomfreys Rat zu folgen und gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen, wünschte eine gute Nacht und ging die wenigen Stufen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch. Er zog sich aus und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama, ehe er unter die Decke kroch und den Vorhang seines Himmelbetts zu zog.  
  
Rasch war er eingeschlafen; bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie die anderen später polternd und lärmend ebenfalls in ihre Betten krochen.  
  
+++  
  
Bis zur Abfahrt der Heimaturlauber sah man von Malfoy nicht mal die Nasenspitze, nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle schienen zu wissen, was los war, denn wann immer sie auf Malfoy angesprochen wurden, zuckten sie nur mit dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Achseln. Erst als man in die Kutschen, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen würde, einstieg, kam er aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
Harry, der Ron und Hermine begleitet hatte, beobachtete den jungen Slytherin aufmerksam. Er sah nicht sehr viel besser aus, war noch immer kränklich blass. Nur die dunklen Augenringe waren kaum noch zu sehen, also schloss Harry daraus, dass er die letzten zwei Nächte gut geschlafen hatte - wahrscheinlich aber auch nur, weil er einen Zaubertrank verabreicht bekommen hatte, der dies förderte. Nach einem weiteren forschenden Blick stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest, dass Draco wohl doch noch schwächer geworden war, als er angenommen hatte. Er hatte nur einen kleinen Teil seines Gepäcks dabei, alles in einem recht winzigen Rucksack, und doch sah es so aus, als wäre dieser unendlich schwer.  
  
Kurz bevor die Schüler in die Kutschen stiegen sah Harry, wie Snape zu Draco trat, ihm etwas zuflüsterte und dabei seine Hand auf die schmale Schulter legte und leicht drückte. Malfoys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, er nickte kaum merklich und verschwand dann mit Goyle und Crabbe in einer Kutsche, in die sich dann auch noch Pansy Parkinson quetschte.   
  
Harry verabschiedete sich herzlich von Ron und Hermine, nahm das eingepackte Weihnachtsgeschenk entgegen, nicht ohne sich noch einmal das Versprechen abringen zu lassen, es auch wirklich erst an Weihnachten zu öffnen. Harrys Geschenke hatten die beiden schon ihn ihren Koffern sicher verstaut.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah noch zu, wie die Kutschen Hogwarts verließen und Richtung Hogsmead fuhren, dann erst drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Schloss. Als er in die beinahe menschenleere Große Halle trat fühlte er sich seltsam verloren, obwohl er es doch gewohnt war, die Ferien allein zu verbringen. Doch dieses Jahr fiel es ihm schwerer als sonst, wurde er jetzt doch nicht mehr abgelenkt und konnte so ungehindert an das letztjährige Weihnachtsfest und Sirius denken.  
  
Mitten in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie Remus Lupin zu ihm trat; erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte, blickte er auf. "Na, Harry, warum so traurig?", fragte sein Freund und Professor ihn und lächelte aufmunternd. Harry lächelte zurück, zwar etwas zittrig aber immer hin. "Ich musste an letztes Jahr Weihnachten denken", erklärte er leise und hätte sich am liebsten gleich geohrfeigt, als er sah, wie der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Mannes schwand und unglaublich viel Schmerz und Trauer Platz machte.   
  
"Tut mir leid, Remus!", entschuldigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge sofort. "Für dich ist es schließlich viel schlimmer und ich wollte ni-"  
  
Remus unterbrach ihn, indem er eine Hand leicht über Harrys Mund legte. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Wusstest du, dass Sirius schon Anfang des Jahres das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest plante? Er wollte mit dir verreisen, konnte sich aber überhaupt nicht entscheiden, wohin und ist uns allen damit furchtbar auf die Nerven gegangen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er... dass er stirbt hätte ich damals nicht so harte Worte benutzt, aber du kennst ihn ja. Er konnte schon ein wenig... nervtötend sein. Elender Dickschädel, der er war. Immer wollte er seinen Kopf durchsetzen, dieser Idiot." Remus' Stimme war immer leiser geworden, hatte aber nichts desto trotz sehr liebevoll geklungen.  
  
"Du hast ihn sehr... gern gehabt, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry genau so leise nach. Sein älterer Freund lächelte nur unergründlich, während es in seinen Augen leicht feucht schimmerte.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
4. Kapitel - Ende  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry!! Schon wieder nur so kurz... Ursprünglich war das 4. Kapitel um einiges Länger, um nicht zu sagen zu lang. Deshalb hab ich hier getrennt, das war noch die beste Möglichkeit, ohne einen gemeinen Cliffhanger einzubauen ^_^ 


End file.
